


Самая большая ошибка Ханамаки Такахиро

by Herr_Pechvogel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herr_Pechvogel/pseuds/Herr_Pechvogel
Summary: О невзаимной влюбленности и экспериментах в молодости. Но на самом деле - о крепкой дружбе и безоговорочном принятии.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.

— Ойкава такой красивый, аж раздражает, — Ханамаки криво усмехнулся и сощурился, рассматривая их общую фотографию. На первом плане были семпаи, почти все присели на корточки, а сзади стояли они — новички, — в полный рост. Вчера получили свою командную форму и сразу сфотографировались. Ойкава опирался на плечо Ивайзуми одной рукой и показывал «викторию» другой. Улыбка — шире некуда, она как будто полфотографии занимала.

— Да? — Мацукава покосился на Ханамаки, и тот покосился в ответ, вопросительно подняв бровь. Может, другие и считали, что лицо у Мацукавы вечно скучающее, но Ханамаки-то мог отличить его скуку от настороженности.

— Что?

— Да так, — протянул Мацукава, выпустил из рук учебник и откинулся на спину. Он был по пояс скрыт котацу — апрель выдался холодным, а Мацукава и без того вечно мерз.

— Что? — с нажимом повторил вопрос Ханамаки и легонько пнул Мацукаву пяткой в бок. — Боишься, что влюблюсь?

— Ну, прямо влюбиться — это громко сказано, — Мацукава все же сдался. Приподнялся на локтях, глянул на экран телефона, который держал Ханамаки. Там с фотографии все еще сиял улыбкой Ойкава. Он действительно первым бросался в глаза, хотя на фото было семь человек. — Но запасть на симпатичное лицо очень легко.

— Это ты по себе знаешь?

— Это я по себе знаю, — вздохнул Мацукава, и Ханамаки удержал колкость, которая рвалась с языка. Историю про первую неудачную симпатию Мацукавы в средней школе он знал лучше всех. Можно сказать, прожил ее вместе с другом, а в конце отпаивал его колой за свой счет. 

— Ну, Ойкава красивый до того, что бесит, но как рот откроет… Бесит еще больше, — Ханамаки тоже задумался, провел пальцами по экрану, увеличивая фотографию.

— Кто бы говорил, — Мацукава снова тянул слова — так невинно, прямо-таки искренне, что снова получил пяткой в бок и тихо засмеялся. — Тебе же нравятся такие.

— Ага. Поэтому я с тобой дружу, — вернул подколку Ханамаки, заблокировал телефон и бросил на столешницу котацу, а следом положил на нее руки и уперся в них подбородком. — Может, мне бы и не помешало запасть на кого-нибудь красивого.

Мацукава удивленно помычал, но Ханамаки не видел его лица — прикрыл глаза и попытался представить Ойкаву не как на фото, а каким он был в жизни. С его звонким «Ива-чан!». И со смешным — блин, ладно, все равно тоже красивым — завитком челки, который всегда закручивался еще больше от влажности. И с тем, как он расстегивал верхнюю пуговицу рубашки на переменах, но застегивал обратно на уроке или когда разговаривал с девушками.

А, да. И с девушками, которые вечно вились рядом. Большинство наблюдали со стороны — может, просто робели, но Ханамаки думал, что им же лучше. Так они могут просто любоваться Ойкавой и оставаться в счастливом неведении касательно его характера. Те, что посмелее, постоянно прилипали к Ойкаве на обеденном перерыве, а некоторые провожали до спортзала перед тренировками и даже оставались посмотреть. Ойкава тогда обязательно оборачивался к трибунам и показывал «викторию», вот прямо как на фото, и улыбался так же. 

— Чего притих? Ты там себя накручиваешь? — каким-то очень знающим тоном предположил Мацукава. Ханамаки даже не стал отпираться, утвердительно помычал в ответ. — Зачем тебе залипать на ком-то? Это очень неудобно, мешает сосредоточиться. Еще тысяча минусов, могу даже список составить.

— Ну и что, — вздохнул Ханамаки и повернул голову набок, чтобы видеть Мацукаву. — Ты вот целовался с девчонками?

— Ну да.

— Вот. А я здоровый молодой парень, мне тоже хочется.

— С девчонками? — Мацукава насмешливо поднял брови.

— Целоваться, — Ханамаки закатил глаза и, не глядя, бросил в сторону Мацукавы его же книгу. Тот только снова засмеялся.

Если бы дело было только в девчонках, то… в общем, дела, наверное, просто не было бы? Тогда Ханамаки не был бы так безнадежен, рано или поздно любой парень целуется с девчонкой, тут и переживать нечего — можно просто подождать. К тому же, спортсменов вроде как любили, а Ханамаки еще был высоким — это ведь привлекает внимание. И уродом он себя не считал — уж не уродливее Мацукавы, а тот уже целовался. В общем, и ждать особо не пришлось бы, всегда можно попробовать подойти первым. От недостатка инициативности Ханамаки тоже не страдал.

К парню так запросто не подойдешь. И если ждать, то, наверное, вечность. А еще Ханамаки даже никто толком не нравился — он просто знал, что девушки его не привлекают, и если фантазировал, то только о каких-нибудь парнях. Абстрактных. Никого конкретного он никогда не представлял.

А сейчас вот пытался представить Ойкаву, — сообразил Ханамаки и с силой потер веки пальцами. 

— Ну, хочешь, я тебя поцелую, — предложил Мацукава. Он снова сел нормально и вернул на столешницу учебник. Встретив скептичный взгляд Ханамаки, он развел руками: — Как друг, я не могу позволить тебе умереть поцелуевым девственником.

Хамаки поперхнулся смехом.

— Такого понятия даже не существует.

— Теперь существует, — серьезно сообщил Мацукава, но при этом улыбнулся. — Короче, обращайся, если что.

Ханамаки сделал вид, что всерьез его оценивает, окинул пристальным взглядом, и Мацукава не отступил: медленно провел кончиком языка по верхней губе и сразу прикусил нижнюю. Ханамаки поиграл бровями, Мацукава поддержал, и гляделки продолжались добрых полминуты, пока оба не рассмеялись.

Ничья, — хмыкнул про себя Ханамаки. По крайней мере, он не проиграл.

***

Мацукава был прав. Стоило его послушать, стоило вспомнить лицо его-четырнадцатилетнего: самое влюбленное и самое дурацкое в мире, а потом — еще и самое растерянное и несчастное. Ханамаки очень не хотелось потом со скорбным лицом медленно тянуть колу через трубочку, но, кажется, к тому все и шло.

Запасть на кого-то симпатичного (красивого, красивого до неприличия, до зубовного скрежета красивого) — худшая идея Ханамаки за всю его жизнь. А ведь однажды в детстве он зажарил и съел бабочку.

Ханамаки удивлялся, как это так получилось. Раньше он думал, что запасть на кого-то, влюбиться по желанию нельзя. А тут вроде как выходило, что он сам себя заставил, сам накрутил. Думал про Ойкаву, представлял его, рассматривал в раздевалке иногда. Пока не заметил, как внутри то горячо стягивается плотный комок, то что-то тоскливо тянет. И вот это уже была какая-то другая стадия — совсем не здорово.

Ханамаки стал залипать на то, как по шее Ойкавы стекают капли пота — казалось, они стали все время течь как в замедленной съемке. В голове так и билось: вот бы лизнуть, вот бы… А когда они вместе обедали, руки чесались накормить Ойкаву самому — почему-то это казалось Ханамаки очень интимным. Наверное, только присутствие Ивайзуми и Мацукавы сдерживало и не давало протянуть Ойкаве что-нибудь на палочках. Фанатки Ойкавы стали раздражать еще больше, каждую перемену хотелось дернуть Ойкаву за запястье, увести куда-нибудь подальше. Или, наоборот, прижать к себе за пояс и поцеловать, вот прямо посреди школьного коридора, чтобы все видели. И это стало последней каплей, когда Ханамаки понял: он банально ревнует, хотя не имеет на это никакого права.

Поэтому вечер перед отъездом в их первый тренировочный лагерь Ханамаки отвел для рефлексии. Решил, что раз можно заставить себя на кого-то запасть, то можно и заставить себя все забыть, остыть и успокоиться. Он убедился, что все вещи собраны, сбросил смс-ку Мацукаве, подтверждая, что к школе они пойдут утром (пять утра — издевательство, а не утро) вместе. Удобно улегся на живот, взбил подушку и с размаху рухнул в нее лицом.

Под закрытыми веками сразу появился Ойкава — уже привычно, — и Ханамаки стал вертеть его фигуру так и эдак. Потом вспомнил, каким Ойкава был в начале года. Какое первое впечатление произвел. Как они вообще стали общаться, о чем говорили. Какие жесты делал Ойкава. 

Почему-то еще вспомнился тот разговор с Мацукавой про поцелуи.

Ханамаки зажмурился и потерся лицом о подушку. Мысленно он подбирал для себя какое-нибудь точное определение: просто «дурак» как-то не отражало. «Тормоз» подходило больше, но было недостаточно экспрессивным. Никак он себя не заставлял ни в кого влюбляться. Просто собственная симпатия доходила до него слишком долго, не опознавалась и не осознавалась.

А поцеловать Ойкаву хотелось всегда, почти с самого начала. До Ханамаки же все дошло, когда дело оказалось совсем запущенным. Ханамки даже диагноз себе поставил: третья стадия, как у рака. Еще не четвертая, не терминальная, все-таки он не умирал стремительно, но все равно. И что делать, Ханамаки так и не мог придумать.

На этом рефлексия закончилась, и едва дышать, уткнувшись в подушку, Ханамаки тоже надоело. Он перевернулся на спину, глянул в потолок, а потом поднял над головой телефон. Минут на пять завис над окном переписки с Мацукавой.

«Если подумать, то Ойкава не такая уж и задница. С чего вообще у нас это пошло? Шутки про то, что ему нельзя открывать рот?» — все-таки отправил он. 

Мацукава не отвечал пару минут, но потом телефон все же загорелся и завибрировал, сигнализируя о новом сообщении.

«Алерт. Ахтунг. Красная тревога. Это еще что за новый симптом, мне не нравится. Ты там как?».

Ханамаки даже хмыкнул: вот, и Мацукава тоже видит симптомы. Точно третья стадия.

«Не знаю, как я переживу этот лагерь», — напечатал Ханамаки.

«Драматизируешь? — на этот раз ответ от Мацукавы пришел почти сразу. И еще один: — Крепись. Мое сильное дружеское плечо всегда к твоим услугам и все такое».

«Драматизирую. Стараюсь, — Ханамаки улыбнулся телефону. — Твое сильное плечо ни разу не побороло Ивайзуми в армрестлинге, так что я даже не знаю…»

Телефон замолчал, и Ханамаки успел его отложить, сходить умыться и залезть под одеяло. Он устраивался удобнее, когда экран снова загорелся.

В сообщениях оказалось лаконичное: « ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ ».

Ханамаки со смешком запихнул телефон под подушку. Сначала думал, что долго не заснет, придется снова заняться рефлексией, но в груди разливалась теплая благодарность, грела изнутри, и Ханамаки быстро отключился.

***

В лагере все оказалось не так уж плохо. Даже несмотря на то, что Ойкава расстелил свой футон между футонами Ивайзуми и Ханамаки. Ничего такого, почти все первогодки оказались рядом, но ни у кого, кроме Ханамаки, не было _проблемы_. Оставалось надеяться, что на тренировках их загоняют так, что перед сном не останется времени рассматривать в темноте расслабленное, сонное лицо Ойкавы. А напряженное, сосредоточенное лицо Мизогучи примерно это и обещало.

— Видишь, как жила на виске выделяется? — шепнул Ханамки, когда они собрались на построении перед первым матчем в лагере. Мацукава едва заметно кивнул, глядя Мизогучи в лицо. — Она как бы говорит «теперь вы в аду, сынки».

Мацукава подавился, дернулся и чуть не закашлялся. Уже позже, когда они сидели на скамейке запасных и ждали своего выхода, он признался:

— Не могу перестать представлять, как Мизогучи-сан говорит «сынки», — спародировать голос Мизогучи у Мацукавы получилось так хорошо, что засмеялись все, до кого это долетело. 

Ханамаки смотрел, как давился смехом Ойкава, и как он еще больше затрясся, пытаясь сдержаться, когда тренер позвал его на площадку. Такой Ойкава — покрасневший, по-дурацки смеющийся, с надутыми щеками — казался Ханамаки самым… не красивым, наверное, видали моменты и покрасивее. Но самым привлекательным — потому что самым открытым и настоящим. 

Три дня лагеря прошли совершенно нормально. Ханамаки быстро втянулся в рутину. Ойкава, кажется, стал впахивать еще больше, чем раньше, и все время уговаривал их с Мацукавой остаться на дополнительные тренировки по вечерам. Ивайзуми тоже оставался, это была как бы опция по умолчанию. Как и то, что он умудрялся достать двойные порции за ужином — иногда не только себе, но и Ойкаве. Ханамаки только в лагере стал замечать эту тихую взаимную заботу — Ойкава и Ивайзуми обменивались ей очень ненавязчиво, невзначай. Как люди, которые правда друг друга ценили, а еще давно и хорошо знали. 

— Может, они встречаются? — выдал Ханамаки на четвертый день, когда они вдвоем с Мацукавой отдыхали на траве за спортзалом. И поделился своими наблюдениями. Лицо у Мацукавы стало сложное: недоумение мешалось с каким-то другим недоумением и было приправлено… еще одним недоумением, Ханамаки не мог объяснить разницу между этими тремя эмоциями, но она была.

— Тогда и мы встречаемся.

— Чего? — Ханамаки вздернул бровь.

— Не вижу разницы между ними и нами, судя по тому, что ты рассказал, — Мацукава пожал плечами. Лицо у него разгладилось, стало спокойным, привычным. Ханамаки взял у него бутылку с водой и задумчиво помычал.

— Ладно. Наверное, мне просто хочется, чтобы у меня был шанс. Ну, знаешь, если бы он встречался с Ивайзуми, это бы значило, что он в принципе смотрит на парней.

— Звучит…

— …жалко?

— Тоскливо.

— Прагматично.

На пятый день, когда Ханамаки уже расслабился, все пошло не так. Вечером кто-то притащил упаковку поки, семпаи усадили всех в круг и под общие шуточки начали игру. 

— Традиция, — важно покивал Ойкава, как будто что-то понимал в традициях семпаев. Ивайзуми громко фыркнул и специально пересел в другую часть круга под возмущенное «Ива-чан!» Ойкавы.

Ханамаки и Мацукава заулыбались синхронно. Может, у Ханамаки и была эта тяга — ладно, пусть даже влюбленность, — но это совершенно не значило, что он был готов прекратить подкалывать Ойкаву, особенно по такому удобному поводу. Да скорее Мизогучи нарядится его бабулей и испечет команде печенья с предсказаниями. 

Решили не делиться на пары, а передавать поки против часовой стрелки, откусывая понемногу. Условия проигрыша оставили стандартными: выпустил палочку — проиграл. По левую руку от Ханамаки был Мацукава, по правую — Ойкава. Ивайзуми довольно смотрел на них, сидя напротив. Начали с его части круга, и когда поки дошла до Мацукавы, от нее уже мало что оставалось. 

— Чисто сработано, — сообщил всем Мацукава, передав поки, и дал Ханамаки пять. Тот широко улыбнулся, зажав сладость в зубах, обернулся к Ойкаве.

Тот сидел на пятках, выпрямив спину, и был таким сосредоточенным и серьезным, что сдерживать смех становилось все сложнее. Его явно не устроил бы проигрыш даже в ничего не значащей игре с поки, которая и устраивалась-то исключительно смеха ради. Ханамаки причмокнул, перекатывая поки от одного края губ к другому, заулыбался еще шире. Семпаи одобрительно присвистнули и засмеялись — в общем-то, все засмеялись, и Ойкава даже пошел пятнами. 

Поки у Ханамки в зубах была уже совсем крохотной. Он был почти уверен, что Ойкава сейчас все-таки отступит, откажется, но тот вдруг резко приподнялся на коленях, уверенно, даже жестко обхватил Ханамаки обеими ладонями за затылок и прижался губами к губам.

У Ханамаки будто уши заложило. Команда, наверное, улюлюкала и смеялась, а он слышал только нервное прерывистое дыхание Ойкавы. Тот целовал — в самом деле, всерьез, хотя цели у него такой наверняка и не было. Просто Ханамаки от неожиданности забыл разжать зубы, и Ойкава прижался губами сильнее, высунул язык, стараясь поддеть им остатки поки. Перед глазами было мутно, но Ханамаки видел, как Ойкава сосредоточенно зажмурился, и как у него между бровями залегла складка. 

Ойкава бессильно коротко промычал в губы, и Ханамаки наконец отмер, разжал зубы и подтолкнул палочку Ойкаве. От того, как соприкоснулись кончики языков, в пах моментально прилила раскаленная кровь. Или нет — чистый кипяток.

Ханамаки вытер мокрые от чужой слюны губы указательным пальцем и заставил себя усмехнуться. Ойкава смотрел победно, сверху вниз, но это еще не было концом.

— Ну вот, — протянул Ханамаки так, словно поцелуй был самым скучным делом в жизни. — Теперь, когда тебя спросят, с кем был твой первый поцелуй, придется говорить, что со мной.

В комнате как взорвали бомбу с хохотом. Ойкава снова покрывался румянцем пятнами — в точку, он еще не целовался ни с кем, — а Мацукава одобрительно хлопал по плечу тяжелой рукой. 

Когда все стали успокаиваться, семпаи напомнили про ужин, и все засобирались. Причитающего Ойкаву ободряюще пихнул в плечо Ивайзуми. Ойкава насупился, обернулся на Ханамаки, и тот тут же вскинул руку с «викторией».

— Ты молодец, — сказал Мацукава за ужином, когда все остальные из-за их стола уже разошлись.

— В смысле? — Ханамаки меланхолично гонял по тарелке кусочек свинины. Недавний смех, общая атмосфера в команде окатили весельем, а теперь будто стекали по плечам унылыми струями и исчезали. Исчезло и возбуждение, в паху теперь только чуть болезненно тянуло — все-таки напряжение стоило сбросить. 

— Отлично держался. Подколка — десять из десяти, — оценил Мацукава и подвинул ему свой сок, а многострадальную свинину с его тарелки забрал. — Не раскисай теперь, когда выяснилось, что ты отлично ориентируешься и грамотно действуешь в стрессовых ситуациях.

— Звучит как лесть.

— Просто громко назвал. 

Ханамаки сложил палочки на тарелке и привалился к плечу Мацукавы — «спасибо, друг». В ответ Мацукава легонько толкнул его колено своим под столом — «не за что».

***

Ойкава поймал Ханамаки на шестой день. Буквально поймал, можно даже сказать — в мышеловке захлопнул. Ханамаки специально пришел позже и мылся дольше всех, ждал, пока остальные насидятся в офуро и разойдутся. Напряжение, навалившееся вчера вечером, все не отпускало, и Ханамаки рассчитывал быстро передернуть перед сном, чтобы полегчало. Теперь он думал, что нужно было заняться этим утром, пока все спали.

А теперь он сидел на низкой скамеечке, медленно вспенивал шампунь в волосах уже во второй раз, и ждал, что Ойкава, наконец, свалит. Но тот промыл волосы, и остался ждать, пока то же сделает Ханамаки. Тот обреченно свесил голову и полил воду на затылок.

— Макки, — голос у Ойкавы был напряженным.

— Хочешь, чтобы я извинился? — предположил Ханамаки, стараясь не смотреть на него. Вода заглушала все звуки, особенно теперь — стук капель о затылок отвлекал от всего и как-то успокаивал.

— Нет, — Ойкава даже немного растерялся, судя по тому, как это «нет» прозвучало. Любопытство стало сильнее, и Ханамаки все же поднял голову, откинул назад мокрые волосы — на шею и спину сразу полилась теплая вода. 

Ойкава тут же подобрался, перестал выглядеть растерянным, сел ровнее и поднял подбородок.

— Знаешь, в нашем возрасте многие экспериментируют, — начал Ойкава деловым тоном. У Ханамаки внутри все стянулось в узел, а сердце, словно придавленное, кажется, вообще перестало стучать. — И раз уж мне придется говорить, что мой первый поцелуй был с тобой…

— Ты мог бы просто соврать, — Ханамаки нервно дернул уголком губ, надеясь, что это сойдет за ухмылку.

— Не перебивай, — Ойкава скрестил руки на груди и сжал свои предплечья — на распаренной коже сразу отчетливо стали видны белые следы от пальцев. — Так вот, раз мне все равно придется, то пусть это хотя бы будет настоящий поцелуй. 

Ханамаки подумал, что и правда может отлично вести себя в стрессовых ситуациях. В горле собралась, просто-таки толпилась тысяча и одна колкость — каждая на десять из десяти. Он сглотнул их все. У него будет еще куча шансов подколоть Ойкаву. А поцеловать — уже вряд ли.

Ханамаки поднялся на ноги, и Ойкава резко вскочил следом. Теперь уже Ханамаки придерживал его голову, смял мокрые волосы, прилипшие к ушам и щекам. Поцелуй и правда получился настоящий, такой, что у Ханамаки все тело сладко заломило. Ойкава был напряжен, но губы расслабил, Ханамаки склонил голову набок — и, в общем, ему казалось, что в поцелуе они совпали идеально. На десять из десяти. Ойкава положил руки Ханамаки на плечи, первым открыл рот, и Ханамаки встретил его язык своим. В голове стало горячо и мутно, будто туда втянулся весь пар из ванной. Ханамаки открыл рот шире, погладил язык Ойкавы своим снизу и толкнул назад — хотелось попробовать и чужие губы, и зубы, и небо… Ойкава высоко, как-то беспомощно застонал, и Ханамаки испуганно оторвался от него.

— Ойкава…

Потом Ханамаки вспомнит все и решит, что просто не успел подумать, а если успел бы, ни за что бы ничего больше не сделал. Но теперь, в ванной, думать он все-таки не успевал, и это оказалось очень удачно — и головокружительно хорошо.

Ханамаки тоже обхватил Ойкаву за плечи, потянул ближе, бедром чувствуя чужой горячий член. Собственный, дергавшийся в такт сердцебиению, оказался зажат между животами.

Ойкава не то резко сел, не то упал на кафель — наверняка ударился задницей, — и увлек за собой Ханамаки, заставил сесть напротив, больно вцепившись пальцами в предплечье. Локтем Ойкава опирался о скамеечку, тяжело дышал, а когда Ханамаки взял его член в руку, снова высоко застонал. Ханамаки порывисто подался вперед и заткнул его поцелуем — было даже страшно, как в пустой ванной эхом отдавался стон. Страшно и все равно хорошо до дрожи в бедрах.

Чужой член в руке был твердым и влажным, Ханамаки водил по нему кулаком вслепую, стараясь ловить моменты, когда Ойкава подавался бедрами навстречу. В итоге все же не выдержал, разорвал поцелуй и прислонился лбом ко лбу Ойкавы, чтобы можно было посмотреть вниз. 

У Ойкавы дрогнули пальцы, он протянул руку и оттянул кожу на члене Ханамаки. Тот стиснул зубы, завороженно глядя, как головка скрывается в чужом — Ойкавином — кулаке и выныривает из него, как длинный палец с аккуратным ногтем ведет по щели, немного давит — от этого позвоночник прошило электрическим разрядом. Ханамаки повторил жест, погладил головку Ойкавы большим пальцем, нажал, потер ниже, самую уздечку. На предплечье снова больно сжались пальцы, можно было подумать, что Ойкава хочет оставить синяки специально. Его выгнуло, Ойкава кончил сильно, резко вскинув бедра вверх, беспорядочно вбиваясь в кулак Ханамаки. Тот, не моргая, смотрел, как руку заливает сперма. Когда из щели выступила последняя белесая капля, Ойкава опустился обратно на кафель, все еще держась за предплечье Ханамаки. Второй рукой он теперь цеплялся за скамеечку, тяжело дыша.

Больше Ханамаки не смотрел, обхватил собственный член. Пришлось зажмуриться. По сперме Ойкавы рука скользила лучше, чем по лосьону для рук, который Ханамаки как-то пробовал. Все тело перетряхнуло, под веками стало бело, а пах и живот словно прострелило острым удовольствием. 

— Эм… — наверное, стоило что-то сказать, но у Ханамаки в голове все еще было пусто. Он на чистом автомате снова включил воду, подставил под нее ладонь и только тогда наконец поднял глаза на Ойкаву.

Тот был расслабленным больше, чем вся вместе взятая команда после купания в офуро. Смотрел из-под полуприкрытых век и все еще пытался отдышаться — грудь тяжело вздымалась. 

— Хороший эксперимент, — негромко произнес Ойкава.

Ханамаки слабо усмехнулся ему и получил широкую улыбку в ответ.

Все было нормально. Лучше, чем нормально.

***

Все было очень плохо.

Ханамаки брел, не глядя, погруженный в мысли, и очнулся, только когда Мацукава открыл ему дверь.

— Ты задумчивый, — заметил Мацукава, когда они устроились у него в комнате. Это было равнозначно вопросу «что случилось?». — Ойкава?

— У меня что, на лбу написано? — вздохнул Ханамаки, лег на спину на кровати Мацукавы и сложил руки на груди.

— Просто ты был такой же задумчивый после лагеря, когда вы…

— Если ты сейчас подберешь еще один очаровательный в своем идиотизме эвфемизм, твой труп даже не найдут.

— Тебе нравятся мои эвфемизмы, — Ханамаки слышал, что Мацукава улыбался, хотя и не видел этого. Уставился в потолок, на котором еще была налеплена пара флуоресцентных звезд — привет из детства Мацукавы.

— Нравятся, но не сегодня.

— Ну так о чем задумался опять?

— Был сегодня у Ойкавы. Снова. Отдали друг другу по пасу. 

— Это мой эвфемизм.

— Да. Неважно, — Ханамаки все же улыбнулся и потер лицо ладонями, чтобы скрыть это. — А потом он сказал, что собирается предложить встречаться одной девушке, и — блин, Маццун, он это говорит, а сам вытирается и мне салфетки протягивает, — руки от лица Ханамаки так и не убрал, глухо говорил в ладони. И после паузы убито закончил: — Влажные.

— В смысле, это был последний сет в вашем затянувшемся матче?

Ханамаки помолчал, раскинул руки в стороны и бездумно поводил ими по покрывалу.

— Классный эвфемизм, — снова молчание. — Ну да, очевидно, последний. Он, знаешь, такой искренний и спокойный был. Сказал, что рад, что мы не потратили молодость на ханжество и поэкспериментировали. В плечо пихнул, улыбался, предложил через неделю зависнуть вместе и поиграть в приставку. Обещал, что мать закусок приготовит. А мать у него как шеф-повар, серьезно.

Заскрипел офисный стул — наверное, Мацукава стал в нем раскачиваться и вертеться.

— Так ты ему не сказал.

— Не сказал. Зато спросил, почему я, а не Ивайзуми.

Мацукава вопросительно помычал, обозначая заинтересованность.

— «Вообще-то я об этом думал, но фу, это же Ива-чан, это как с братом. Нас же в одну колыбельку днем спать укладывали!» — Ханамаки фальшиво спародировал голос Ойкавы, и Мацукава смешливо фыркнул. Ханамаки и сам рассмеялся, но быстро затих. В глазах горячо защипало, хотя это и прошло после глубокого вдоха. Ладно, в конце концов, все это было гораздо больше, чем Ханамаки мог рассчитывать изначально.

— Серию «Сейлор Мун» на ночь? — предложил Мацукава и легонько тронул вытянутой ногой ногу Ханамаки.

— Да, пожалуйста, — тот наконец перевел взгляд с потолка и улыбнулся — уже легче.

***

Легче — относительно — было еще примерно полгода или около того, пока девушка Ойкаву не бросила. Ханамаки знал об этом. И знал, что Ойкаве может от него понадобиться — кроме дружеской поддержки. Ну, или это и можно было засчитывать за нее. Знал, и все равно пошел после первого же звонка и первого «Макки!»

Сначала и правда все было совсем дружески. Он принес Ойкаве упаковку какао, которое сам терпеть не мог, но которое неизменно приводило Ойкаву в благостное расположение духа. Ойкава утащил из кухни почти половину чизкейка, который испекла его мать. Даже не слишком жаловался, хотя и смотрел большими влажными глазами — в этот момент он показался страшно похожим на Бэмби. «И растет он тоже здоровенным оленем», — подумал Ханамаки, но не озвучил, хотя шутка и казалась очень удачной. 

Под конец вечера Ойкава повалился на кровать, закинул на Ханамаки ногу и пробормотал ему в шею предложение остаться на ночь. 

Через пару часов Ханамаки глотал его запах и задыхался. Под одеялом было душно, но ни один из них не думал откинуть край. Для Ханамаки в их одеяльном коконе сконцентрировался слишком ценный запах. Ойкавы, его дезодоранта, стирального порошка, которым пользовались в его семье. Возбуждения. 

Ханамаки вслепую гладил Ойкаву по голой спине, бедрам, ловил выдохи — они даже не целовались толком, просто прижимались открытыми губами. Ойкава почти больно сжимал его бедро между своими, терся и высоко прерывисто стонал. Ханамаки подождал, пока он кончит, ладонью собрал сперму со своего бедра и накрыл рукой свой пах. Дрочить по сперме Ойкавы было уже даже привычно и хорошо до дрожи. Горячая, еще вымазанная в его собственной смазке рука Ойкавы дотронулась до поджавшихся, твердых яичек. Ханамаки кончил и прикусил его за губу, когда Ойкава надавил одновременно на мошонку и кожу за ней.

Назавтра на утренней тренировке Ойкава выглядел отдохнувшим и свежим, не таким уж и расстроенным своим расставанием с девушкой. Хотя на Ханамаки бросил чуть обиженный взгляд и тронул языком нижнюю губу — немного красную, наверное, из-за маленькой ранки. 

«Я скажу ему», — решился Ханамаки, глядя на этот жест.

Хотелось взять лицо Ойкавы в ладони и долго, медленно вылизывать его прикушенную губу. Так, чтобы он не выдержал и вцепился в футболку, потянул к себе, пытаясь сделать поцелуй глубоким.

— Я скажу ему, — тихо сказал Ханамаки Мацукаве, когда они сели обедать. Мацукава посмотрел немного обеспокоенно, кивнул, ободряюще постучал своим ботинком о ботинок Ханамаки и показал скрещенные пальцы — «я с тобой, не облажайся». Ханамаки улыбнулся и решительно затолкал в рот рис.

Решительность ослабевала с каждым уроком, а на вечерней тренировке улетучилась вовсе. Ханамаки словно откатился в то время, когда они были первогодками и получили свою командную форму, и он только и мог, что прикипать взглядом к каплям пота на шее Ойкавы. 

Уже на выходе из школы Ойкава заявил, что им четверым нужно устроить вечеринку. Остаться у кого-нибудь с ночевкой, играть в видеоигры допоздна, посмотреть какой-нибудь ужастик. Условились собраться на выходных у Ойкавы — по всему выходило, что дом у него самый большой, — и Ханамаки так и проглотил свое признание. Не хотелось всем портить выходные, а оно точно все испортило бы — повисла бы ощутимая неловкость, не меньше. Потом, наверное, рассосалась бы, но это же потом. А сейчас — сейчас вон, Ивайзуми азартно улыбался и пихал его локтем в бок, предлагая устроить на выходных еще и соревнование по армрестлингу. 

Ханамаки не признался ни после этих выходных, ни после следующих. Ойкава совсем пришел в норму, кажется, забыл, что вообще встречался с девушкой. И что экспериментировал с Ханамаки — тоже. Он полностью сосредоточился на волейболе, готовился стать капитаном, и Ханамаки было просто совестно отвлекать его глупостями. По крайней мере, так он себе говорил.

На вопросительные взгляды Мацукавы он отвечал пожатием плечами и отведенными глазами: «Прости, я все-таки облажался».

А потом он нечаянно подсмотрел переписку Ойкавы. Просто перегибался через него, чтобы что-то взять со стола, и случайно опустил глаза на экран телефона в руках Ойкавы. Ханамаки даже не запомнил, что конкретно было там написано. Только знал, что что-то очень милое, очень интимное, даже трогательное. От Ойкавы ничего такого ни один из его друзей в жизни не слышал, это уж наверняка. Вообще не верилось, что Ойкава может что-то такое написать. 

— Вау, — выдавил Ханамаки, взял себя в руки и усмехнулся.

— Блин! — Ойкава тут же заблокировал телефон и поднял на него большие глаза — все такие же оленьи. — Не говори никому, Макки, — попросил он. Хотя и немного ныл, но просил серьезно и искренне. — Я тут понял: знаешь, так говорят, счастье любит тишину. 

— Хочешь сказать, ты боишься, что вас сглазят? — Ханамаки неверяще поднял брови.

— Думай, как хочешь, — Ойкава закатил глаза. — Только не говори никому, что у меня новая девушка. Пожалуйста.

Ханамаки пообещал и даже предложил Ойкаве поклясться на мизинчиках, но тот только отфыркивался со смехом. 

Вечером Ханамаки заперся у себя и вспоминал душный, терпкий от запаха смазки и спермы воздух под одеялом, голую кожу Ойкавы под ладонями и его стоны прямо в губы. Представлял снова и снова, как ощущаются на коже теплые потеки чужой спермы. Ханамаки дрочил, кажется, часа полтора подряд, пока тело не начало ломить, а натертая кожа члена не стала отзываться болезненным раздражением на любое касание. 

Утром Мацукава присвистнул, встретив его на перекрестке, где они обычно стыковались, чтобы вместе дойти до школы. Неодобрительно покачал головой, подцепил за локоть и потянул в противоположную от школы сторону.

— Что, так дерьмово выгляжу? — сонно, хрипло спросил Ханамаки, ночью так толком и не поспавший.

— «Дерьмово» — это ты себе крупно польстил, дружище, — хмыкнул Мацукава. 

Он оставил Ханамаки подождать у ближайшего комбини, вышел с пакетом и потянул дальше, к своему дому. Решение, в общем-то, разумное: мать Ханамаки была домохозяйкой, а у Мацукавы оба родителя уходили на работу даже раньше, чем он сам — в школу. 

— Чем ты ночью занимался? — Мацукава спросил это, только когда усадил Ханамаки на свою кровать и стал доставать из пакета колу и яркие шуршащие упаковки — явно что-то вкусное и вредное, но у Ханамаки названия перед глазами расплывались. 

— Пытался переболеть.

— Окей, я не буду уточнять, как, — Мацукава поднял руки ладонями вперед.

— Мудрое решение, — оценил Ханамаки и со вздохом отполз к подушке, полулег на нее, чтобы можно было вытянуть ноги на кровати. 

Мацукава молчал, пока разливал колу по стаканам — и даже сунул в стакан Ханамаки трубочку, — и высыпал все вкусное и вредное в пиалы. Оказалось, там была парочка профитролей с заварным кремом, орехи в кокосовой глазури и «Орео» с зеленым чаем. Все как Ханамаки любил.

— Серию «Сейлор Мун» перед сном? — попробовал Мацукава, устраиваясь рядом с Ханамаки на кровати и протягивая ему стакан колы с трубочкой. 

— Нет, спасибо, — выдавил Ханамаки. Не то газы из колы ударили в нос, не то еще что, но глаза заслезились, а горло сдавило.

— Хочешь пореветь? — звучало совсем без издевки, как если бы Мацукава вместо «Сейлор Мун» предложил любое другое аниме. 

Ханамаки отрицательно мотнул головой, застыл на несколько секунд, а потом кивнул и уткнулся лбом Мацукаве в грудь, шумно шмыгнул носом.

— Ты пей, — посоветовал Мацукава, обхватив его за плечи. — Быстрые углеводы должны повышать настроение.

***

Утренняя тренировка началась со вскрика Ойкавы — не то возмущенного, не то радостного.

— Вы!

За последние месяцы многое изменилось: семпаи выпустились, Мацукава обогнал всех в росте, Ивайзуми стал уже двукратным победителем общешкольного марафона и предметом зависти всех спортивных клубов Аоба Джосай. Ханамаки успокоился, а Ойкава получил капитанский номер и после долгого молчания все-таки раскололся перед друзьями и рассказал о своей девушке. 

Еще Ханамаки казалось, что Ойкава теперь вел себя иначе. Совсем немного, едва уловимо. Как будто осанка стала еще ровнее, жесты — увереннее. Если бы Ханамаки не переболел тогда — кажется, целую жизнь назад, — то обязательно влюбился бы в Ойкаву сейчас. По крайней мере, он так думал.

— Вы вчера прогуляли все! — Ойкава обличительно тыкал в Хамаки с Мацукавой пальцем.

— Какое тонкое наблюдение, — округлил глаза Мацукава.

— Воистину достойно великого детектива Ойкавы-сана, — подтвердил Ханамаки и важно покивал.

Ойкава смешно сморщил нос.

— Вы как всегда. Хоть не позорьте меня перед первогодками, которые сегодня придут заявления подавать, — и тише добавил: — Я думал, вас и сегодня не будет, какого они тогда капитана увидят? У которого полкоманды разбежалось?

Ханамаки и Мацукава переглянулись.

— Ханамаки-сама.

— Мацукава-сама.

Они раскланялись друг перед другом.

— Мы с вами вдвоем сходим за половину команды.

— Разумеется. Важные персоны. Один идет за двоих.

— Вообще, если посчитать, то технически — за полтора…

Ойкава застонал и бросил в их сторону мяч, но они уже потрусили к раздевалке, обмениваясь смешками.

Внутри уже кто-то был, и Ханамаки не узнал кто именно так, со спины. Скользнул взглядом по бледным лопаткам, отметил маленькую родинку ровно посередине между ними — выглядело так мило, даже трогательно. Вроде в команде ни у кого не было такой родинки. Не то чтобы Ханамаки разглядывал всех. Но и такого аккуратного затылка с гладкими черными волосами ни у кого не помнил.

Рядом обнаружилась еще одна спина — парень сидел на скамейке, согнувшись, — видимо, зашнуровывал кроссовки. 

— Ждешь встречи с семпаем? — спросила согнувшаяся спина, и Ханамаки сообразил, что они с Мацукавой остались незамеченными.

— О, да, — совершенно ровным тоном ответил парень с родинкой. — «Привет всем, это я, великолепный Ойкава-сан, и сегодня мы с вами убьемся на тренировке к чертям!» — пародия на Ойкаву вышла такая убедительная, что Ханамаки тут же прыснул. Мацукава рядом тоже засмеялся.

Первогодки — очевидно, это были они — резко обернулись. Тот, что зашнуровывал кроссовки, тут же подскочил на ноги и густо залился краской.

— И-извините, — пробормотал он и вытянулся в струнку, словно ожидая кары небесной вот прямо сейчас, здесь, на месте.

Мацукава только хмыкнул, а Ханамаки перевел взгляд на второго, чья родинка почему-то так хорошо запомнилась.

— Острый язык. 

— Ойкава-семпай научил, — легко парировал первогодка и поспешил к выходу. Друг рванул за ним.

— Он мне нравится, — решил Ханамаки, глядя им вслед.

— Кто бы сомневался. Симпатичное лицо, но как рот откроет… Полностью в твоем вкусе.

Ханамаки обеспокоенно обернулся к Мацукаве и округлил глаза: «Я что, может, спалился?» Мацукава качнул головой, но тут же и погрозил пальцем: «Нет. Еще. Пока что».

Ханамаки глубоко вдохнул и на секунду прикрыл глаза.

Нет, он не сделал вторую самую большую ошибку в своей жизни.

Еще. Пока что.


End file.
